


Domestic Bliss Series

by skimmonslab



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, post-S.H.I.E.L.D. life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonslab/pseuds/skimmonslab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots and longer headcanons about the life Skye and Jemma build after they leave the team and settle down, still working for S.H.I.E.L.D., but not in such dangerous circumstances.<br/>Chapters describe how they get together, how Skye proposes, quirks and fears the other has to get used to, how Jemma asks for a baby etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headcanon: How Skye and Jemma Get Together and What Their First Time Looks Like

When Skye and Jemma finally get together it’s after they leave the Bus and settle down in their respective jobs rebuilding SHIELD, Jemma as the head of the science part of the Academy and Skye running the Communications Department. Of course, Jemma shares an apartment with Fitz, while Skye decides to live alone for a while, but just a building away from them, thoroughly enjoying the fact that for the first time she has her own apartment and her own space. It’s then, when they don’t live a few meters away from each in a largely enclosed space, that they realize how much they miss and need one another. They start hanging out, just trying to catch up and fill that void that the absence of the other creates, and it’s completely different from what they had before. It’s stress free, fun and flirty, and before they realize it, their outings turn into dates, cuddling on the couch and falling asleep in the same bed. Only after Jemma gets asked on a date by a professor at the Academy and accepts, does Skye identify why thinking about Jemma kissing someone else makes her want to crawl under a blanket and never resurface.

It’s at that same first date that Jemma realizes how she only wants to get dressed up for Skye and how making fun of the fancy restaurant and stuck up waiters is only funny when she does it. And the only person she wants glancing down at her lips and leaning in for a kiss is Skye.

When Jemma shows up at Skye’s door after the date with a sad smile and whispers “I couldn’t kiss him”, a burrito shaped Skye drops the blanket from her shoulders, grabs Jemma’s waist and kisses her without hesitation because she’s too pretty, with her shiny hair down and pouty, pink lips trembling nervously.

 

They don’t have to talk about it because it’s clear from the first kiss what this is. A dam breaks and they’re almost impossible to be around with all the lovey-dovey eyes, nuzzling and hand holding, but, surprisingly enough, it takes them a while to sleep together. Not for lack of trying, though. They do take it slow in the beginning, but once they start trying to have sex, something always pops up.

The first time, they stumble into Jemma’s and Fitz’s apartment, Skye already slipping her jacket off and unbuttoning Jemma’s shirt only to jump away when Fitz squeaks in panic and they turn to see him in the middle of a make-out session with the pretty astrophysics professor. That kind of kills the mood for all of them, and they end up playing games and drinking on the floor of the living room.

 

The second time they give it a try, they’re in Skye’s apartment ( _which should mean no interruptions_ ) and Skye has Jemma pinned to the wall, her legs around the hackers’ waist, their hips already setting a rhythm, breathing loud and lips impatient. And that’s when Skye’s stomach grumbles and decides to get pissed at her for mixing Indian and Mexican food with abnormal amounts of coffee in the last 24 hours. Needless to say, the only room that sees any action that night is Skye’s bathroom.

 

Third time wasn’t the charm either. The cuddling on Jemma’s bed that turned into making out and then a half-naked dry humping session was cut short when Jemma’s phone rang. The lab technician on the other line was panicking because one of the fridges containing God knows what kind of alien specimens and bacteria had stopped working and the temperature was slowly rising. After Jemma left her, Skye remained laying on the bed, horny and frustrated, staring up at the ceiling genuinely concerned the universe was conspiring against her.

 

This only meant that once they finally got to it ( _phones turned off, doors of Skye’s apartment bolted shut and no risky food in sight_ ) Skye was all over Jemma. She had been imagining this, if she was honest, even before their first kiss, and having a naked Jemma writhing underneath her, all flushed and breathy, made her thank all the stars she wasn’t a dude cause she was going to lose it the second Jemma touches her. She doesn’t let up until she’s explored every inch, gotten used to the taste of Jemma’s skin, lips, breasts, and only relents when a pair of shaking hands push on her head and Jemma begs in a weak voice: “Stop, stop, please stop…. I can’t…. 3 times….already…”

Skye crawls back up her body, settling on top of her, feeling each breath her girlfriend takes, and she still wants more. Her hips, cradled between Jemma’s thighs, start moving involuntarily and God, all the things she wants to do to her, all the ways she wants to make her moan, whimper and scream.

In that half crazed state, with her lips lazily kissing up Jemma’s flushed neck, her blood pumping and thumping under Skye’s tongue, hips thrusting against hot and wet flesh, Skye can’t help but groan “You can’t imagine all the things I want to do to you”.

She freezes once the words are out there, thinking that was too much too soon, but Jemma moans in response and cups her cheek so Skye would look at her.

"Tell me." She breathes and Skye feels her eyes roll back into her head from the husky sound of her voice combined with dark, hungry eyes, and what those words are asking for. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"Jemma-"

"Skye… please…"

She groans again and bucks her hips into Jemma, earning a whimper which encourages her to quietly say: “Strap on.”

Instead of a ‘yes’, Jemma pulls her in for a deep, dirty kiss, hands sliding to Skye’s ass and pulling her harder against her center.

 

Tomorrow morning, Jemma can’t even comprehend the idea of leaving Skye’s apartment because she’s so embarrassed at all the sounds they made- the bed squeaking and thumping against the wall, the groans and high pitched moans, and on top of that, she’s certain that the neighbors know how all those random screams and vulgar curses belong to her. Skye is more than happy to use that as an excuse to keep Jemma in the apartment, and in her bed, for the rest of the weekend.


	2. Headcanon: Skye's Habits and Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a number of Skye's habits and quirks Jemma has to get used to and this is one of them.

There is a number of Skye's habits and quirks Jemma has to get used to. For example the amount of tossing and turning she does at night and how she can’t seem to decide if she wants to sleep on her back or turned away from Jemma, but after just a few minutes in a new position she will roll over again and throw her arms around Jemma, drawing her into her body and curling around her. Jemma would tuck her head under her girlfriends’ chin and fall asleep, only to have Skye on the move again, rolling away and waking her up.

The amount of ice cream sandwiches, M&M’s and Red Bulls Skye is able to ingest during the day still baffles her, and she has to learn how not to go ‘’Skye, honestly!’’ twenty times a day. She also has to get used to Skye’s need to make jokes in every single situation, because it’s extremely distracting when Skye urges her on with ‘’atta girl’’ while she’s naked and on top of Jemma, or yells ‘’yeehaw’’ when she’s close.

 

But the thing she has the most trouble with is Skye’s habit to just stick her hand up Jemma’s shirt or down her pants (into her underwear), when they’re relaxing in their room or watching a movie. She just leaves her hand like that, laying dangerously low on Jemma’s stomach, her fingers almost **there,** but she never actually does anything even though she could just extend her fingers a few centimeters and get Jemma going. The same thing happens when her hand goes up Jemma’s pajama top. She palms her boob and lays her head on her shoulder as if that’s the most normal position in the world.  

The first time it happens, Jemma yelps at the intimate touch on her lower stomach and waits for Skye to continue, to ease her into it with the usual kisses to her neck and urging hands, but Skye just cuddles further into her and laughs at the opening sequence of the movie.

‘’Skye?’’

‘’Mhmh?’’

‘’Uuuh, your hand is in my undergarments. On my private parts.’’

‘’Yeah.’’  Skye murmured absentmindedly.

‘’Well, are you going to…uh…… move it around? ‘’

‘’Wasn’t planning on it.’’ Skye raised her head, all warm and lazy, her sleepy face on. ‘’Is it bothering you?’’

‘’No. Not really.’’

‘’Good.’’ Skye grinned and settled back down, nuzzling into her favorite spot on her girlfriends’ chest, her thumb in Jemma’s underwear now soothingly rubbing her skin.

 

From then on, Jemma still yelped whenever Skye groped her out of the blue, and it always took her a minute or two to figure out if Skye wanted to have sex or if she was just doing her usual weird ritual, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t looking forward to their movie nights even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	3. Headcanon: Jemma is Terrified of Strong Winds and Thunderstorms

Jemma is terrified of thunderstorms and strong winds.

So, when Skye and Jemma settle down and start working at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, living in their little, one bedroom apartment on campus, there’s no more May flying the BUS and avoiding pockets of violent weather and Skye learns just how scared Jemma gets. She literally tries crawling into Skye the first time it happens, burrowing into her girlfriends’ chest and not stopping until Skye is completely curled around her, like a protective cocoon, arms and legs caging her in. While Skye could sleep through Thor coming down from Asgard straight into their apartment because she experienced the worst of storms in her van.

The second time it happens, she _(in hindsight, stupidly)_ tries distracting Jemma with sex and while it goes smoothly in the beginning, it ends very badly after just a few minutes  of having her head between Jemma’s legs. There’s a particularly loud boom outside, thunder shaking the windows violently and Jemma snaps her legs shut around Skye’s head _(and not in the usual good way which makes Skye all cocky)_ , her thighs trapping her there, and on reflex Jemma sits up, jerks sideways and tries moving away from the sound, with her knees locked behind Skye’s head. It all doesn’t last more than a few seconds but Skye’s sure Jemma just performed Romanoff’s famous thigh choke-hold on her, and her neck and jaw are sore and difficult to move for the next few days as if an enemy soldier had her in a merciless headlock _(she  should know, because it happened to her on one of their missions and the aftereffects were very similar to this)_.

From then on, she makes sure Jemma sleeps on the side of the bed farthest away from the windows, and as soon as a storm starts, she turns on her side, her back to the windows, acting as a shield, and opens her arms, letting the usually logical scientist snuggle into her and get as close as humanly possible. She also makes sure to cover Jemma’s ear or just lays her cheek over it if she feels a particularly strong bout of thunder or wind coming on. Sometimes she tries joking that “Some jerk just hurt Thor’s feelings and he’s being a little bitch about it.” but it doesn’t always work because Jemma reminds her that pissed off demigods are never a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	4. A Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye comes with Jemma to the UK to meet her parents and, just before entering the house, manages to blurt something out. Something about marriage.

It just came out.

She wasn’t even aware she’d said it until she felt Jemma abruptly stop with a small gasp, and it only took Skye’s brain a second to catch up and understand why. As a response, she froze too, one step ahead of her girlfriend, when she realized what had just passed her lips.

It’s not like she hadn’t been thinking about it. Well, she hasn’t been thinking about THAT in particular, but she had been dwelling more and more on the future. What did it hold for them and how are they going to carry on? Do they just continue on like this? They were super serious and committed, sharing everything from their bed to their breath, and if felt as if there was a silent agreement between them that they were in it for the long haul.

But living with a tacit agreement and saying things out loud were two very different things. Very, very different things.

Skye knew this trip to the U.K. meant they’ve reached a new level. Coming with Jemma to meet her family, for some christening or reunion (it was all the same to Skye since they were both equally nerve-wracking and meant meeting all of Jemma’s family at once), was most certainly another confirmation of where they were headed. The whole thing prompted Skye to think more and more about their future in the days leading up to the trip, but she really didn’t plan to say THIS as an off handed comment. She wasn’t planning on saying it all, well… not for the next few months at least, maybe even years, but apparently she had taken the idea more to heart than she initially thought.

 

So there they were, scaling the large, marble steps to Jemma’s childhood home, pulling their luggage behind them, when Skye looked around the enormous garden and tall, neat hedge which surrounded the luxurious, three story mansion.

Taking in the large windows and expensive looking exterior, she whistled and then opened her mouth, apparently only to stick her foot in it.

"Woooow, I didn’t know I was marrying a rich girl." she grinned at her own witty comment, before she felt Jemma stop behind her and her own eyes went wide in panic. The words hung in the air between them, heavy with implication, and the few beats of silence were deafening, the whistling wind somehow only exaggerating it and making it worse.

"What did you just say?" Jemma asked timidly.

Skye remained rooted to her spot, too scared to turn around and face her.

Frantically, she searched her brain for an answer.

_Shit, shit, shit! What the hell, Skye?! Great way to mention marriage, you idiot, now she’ll think you only want to marry her because you think she’s rich. You shithead! Oh, God, she’s going to reject me. Okay, okay, maybe I can brush it off like it was a joke- wait, what rhymes with marrying? No, no, that’ll make it worse. Ah, hell, I can’t get out of this one._

She groaned and deciding to throw caution to the wind, because the sooner she got it all out the better, turned on her heel.

Jemma looked just as scared as Skye felt, but being the bad liar that she was, she couldn’t hide how anxious she was, waiting for an answer, standing on the tips of her toes.

Skye realized her best option was just to dive into it.

"It’s not like we don’t know where this is headed, right? Marriage?" She dropped the bags and took a step closer. Somehow Jemma looked even paler in England than she did normally, skin white and lips redder than when she spent hours kissing Skye. "I mean, there is no scenario in which you get rid of me. There is no version of this in which I let you go or drive you away. I’m not going anywhere and I really, really hope you don’t plan on leaving me any time soon, so, I mean, that’s where we’re going, right?" She said, feeling out of breath, her stomach knotted and heart hammering.

Jemma stared at her, wide-eyed.

 ‘’M-m-marriage?’’  She whispered, as if she was afraid of saying the word out loud.

Skye slowly nodded, a hopeful and urging expression on her face.

She could see Jemma’s throat bobbing up and down as she struggled to swallow. “Skye? Are you proposing?”

She opened her mouth with the intention of biting the bullet and saying ‘yes’, but then stopped herself. Was she proposing? Did she want to? She sure as hell did, but is this how she wanted to do it? Jemma deserved something better than a blurted out statement and more than a jet-lagged Skye, kneeling on the damp steps of her parents’ house, in cold and windy weather, when they were both exhausted, hungry and in old clothes.

 

Skye closed the space between them and gingerly cupped Jemma’s cheeks. A blush had crept onto them, the rosy color making her hazel eyes even more beautiful as they twinkled up at Skye.

The way Skye was looking at her, like she saw her for the first time, like she was the most fascinating thing, made Jemma’s breath catch in her throat.

Skye shook her head lightly. “I’m not asking now, but I will. I plan too. Soon. If you want me to.”

‘’Skye…’’ Jemma breathed, dumbfounded.

‘’It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about this now. Think about it for a bit, no pressu-‘’

Her words died off when Jemma grabbed the lapels of Skye’s leather jacket and crushed her lips to hers, eliciting a small ‘Oomph!’ when they collided ungracefully. Skye didn’t manage to start kissing her back before Jemma leaned away and grinned up at her, ruby lips stretching as far as they could go. “Of course I want you to propose!” She circled Skye’s waist with her arms and brought her closer. “I’d say ‘yes’ now, if you were truly proposing.”

"You deserve a fully thought out proposal. Horse carriages and hot air balloons and a Christmas fairytale- the whole shebang! Not me with matted hair, all stinky and in ratty clothes."

Jemma stretched up on her toes and started pecking Skye’s lips, muttering ‘I love you’s’ and laughing between kisses.

"I love you all stinky and in ratty clothes. Although, I prefer no clothes to be honest."

"Shut up, you. You’ll get me in trouble." Skye murmured before covering Jemma’s lips with hers, and once again, before she could truly taste her, Jemma pulled away with a soft smile on her face.

"And just so you know, I don’t care how or where you do it- I’ll say yes. Whenever you decide to ask and no matter how many times, I’ll always say yes." She breathed intimately onto her girlfriends lips.

 

Skye could feel something inside her swelling, making her feel like she was going to explode from all the happiness.

"I love you so much." She hoarsely whispered before pulling Jemma closer into a much more desperate and rougher kiss. She couldn’t get enough, no matter how hard they pressed their lips together, and how forceful Jemma’s hands on her back were, because she felt like nothing will ever be enough, although having a naked Jemma beneath her sounded like the second best option for now.

Jemma moaned into her mouth and prevented Skye from hearing the door open behind them.

 

She was about to slide her hands from around Jemma’s neck down her back and probably onto her ass, when a gruff, male voice yelled, forcing them apart.

"Catherine, would you look at that! She’s not even through the door yet and she’s already defiling our little girl."

For the second time that day, Skye froze, her heart in her throat, eyes wide as saucers and lips still puckered in a kiss.

Jemma pulled away, dazed, and peeked above Skye’s shoulder before she grinned that blinding smile of hers again.

_Smiling?!_ Skye almost sputtered at the expression on Jemma’s face. _Her father is going to skin me! How can she be smiling when her parents are going to stab or shoot or both her almost fiance in a few seconds?!_

"Stop it, Daddy." Jemma chastised playfully as she brushed past Skye to hug her father. "At least she plans on making a decent woman out of me."

The delighted laugh and the deep “My, my, will she now? That’s wonderful news, darling.” at least helped Skye relax enough to stop puckering her lips and turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	5. Leaving the Party at 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or an 800 word ficlet in which Skye and Jemma are a mushy, married couple.

”Did we seriously just leave the party at 9?”

Jemma asked as she emerged from the bathroom in her fluffy Harry Potter pajamas and sank into the sheets next to Skye, who reflexively opened her arms so her wife could drape herself over her. Somehow, Jemma’s head always ended up in the crook between Skye’s neck and shoulder, her thigh on Skye’s stomach.

”We didn’t leave at 9. It was 10:30.” Skye said absently, as she tightened her hold on Jemma and fiddled with the remote until the Disney opening credits lit up the large TV.

”Oh, lord, we are so married.”

”We’re the boring, married couple at the party that thinks all those kids are wasting their lives.” Skye said, her lips against Jemma’s forehead.

”And you’re okay with that?” Jemma asked.

”With being the boring, married couple?”

”Yes! And leaving the party early!” Jemma leaned up to look at Skye.

”Jemma Simmons! Are you telling me you would’ve rather stayed at the club, partying the night away, than cuddling here with me, drinking hot chocolate, watching Lion King?”

”Well… no, but at the same time, we’re young, and leaving at 9 kind of feels…. old. And like we’re too closed off. Missing out.”

Skye smiled gently and tucked Jemma’s hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on her cheek. ”We’re not missing out. What are we missing out on? Getting drunk and not having enough sleep? Pretending we like it there, while we actually can’t wait to be home and do our boring, married couple stuff?”

”I don’t know…” Jemma sighed as she laid back down, wrapping herself around Skye again, whose palm slid under Jemma’s shirt, and gently stroked up and down her back.

”I lived that life and I don’t ever want to go back. I don’t know about you, but I left the party with my favorite person on the planet, the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, who I get to spend the rest of my life with, and love more than anything. Most of those people that are still at the club are trying to find what we have. Tomorrow morning, they’ll wake up next to some stranger, struggle to sneak out without being noticed while nursing a killer hangover, and I get to wake up next to you. So I don’t care if anyone thinks we’re boring or the things we enjoy are childish, because I get to do them with the love of my life.” Skye said, stretching a bit so she could kiss the corner of Jemma’s lips.

 

She moved to lay back but before her head could hit the pillow, Jemma’s hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her back up again, so she could awkwardly smack her lips against Skye’s. She kept smooching her as she slowly wiggled her way up Skye’s body, until she was hovering over her.

‘’You know I love you, right?’’ she asked between kisses, and Skye nodded enthusiastically, an amused smile on her face.

‘’And that I’m really happy I married you, since there’s no one I’d rather be doing all these married people things with?’’

 

Skye laughed and sat up with Jemma in her lap, sliding her hands up her wife’s sides. Instead of answering, she pulled her closer and caught Jemma’s lips with her own, still amazed at how soft and plump they were. It was Skye’s favorite kiss, the one where Jemma knew what she was about to do, her lips parted, moist, and just waiting for Skye to lean in and press her mouth against hers, their lips fitting like puzzle pieces.

Jemma felt Skye’s wedding ring catch on her skin as she caressed her and it made her shiver, her heart jumping in her chest, that little piece of jewelry reminding her Skye was hers unconditionally.

Skye kissed her and kissed her, until she was sure Jemma got all the answers she needed and then some, moving from her lips to her neck and jaw. Alternating between soft, but long, smooches for which she kept her eyes open so she could see up close how Jemma’s eyes crinkled when she smiled into the kiss, and deep, sensual ones that made Jemma tighten her arms around Skye’s neck and press her hips harder into hers.

 

‘’Hey?’’ Skye smiled, a familiar glint in her eyes, and started pulling up Jemma’s top. ‘’I know you’re in your Ravenclaw pajamas, Timon and Pumba are singing ‘Hakuna Matata’ behind you and there’s hot chocolate on the night stand, but come to think of it, there’s nothing stopping us from doing some very, very adult things. If you’re up for it?’’

The way Jemma grinned, whipped her shirt off and pushed Skye back down with her own body, was all the answer Skye needed.

That and the fact that she quickly rummaged around the sheets, looking for the remote, before she turned off the TV and hastily whispered: ‘’I don’t feel comfortable doing rude things to you with Simba watching.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	6. I Want One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Jemma tells Skye she wants a baby.

Jemma wakes Skye up in the middle of the night when she realizes what she wants.

She usually sleeps completely entangled in her wife’s arms, practically on top of Skye, her head under her chin, clinging onto the firm, warm body underneath her. That’s why it takes her a bit of wiggling to free herself from Skye’s arms that are wound tightly around her waist and back, but she manages and raises herself on her elbow so she can gently shake her wife awake. She slides her hand under Skye’s Avengers t-shirt and onto her stomach where she can feel her muscles ripple with each breath, especially when Skye stirs from the small circles that Jemma is rubbing into her skin.

 

"Skye, love, wake up. I want to tell you something."

Skye’s eyes flutter open and she groggily looks up, clearly ready to sink back into sleep any second so Jemma shakes her shoulder a bit harder, which makes Skye’s head jerk up and she sleepily looks around.

"Jem? What is it?"

"I want one."

"What?"

"I want one. A ba-"

But before Jemma can finish, Skye rolls on top of her, flattening her against the bed and her lips find their way under Jemma’s jaw.

"Ok. Although, I am half asleep so don’t expect anything mind-blowing."

"What? No, Skye-" Jemma pushes on her wife’s shoulders until Skye stops her openmouthed kisses and leans away to look at her.

"I don’t want an orgasm! I want a baby!" Jemma blurts out and she can see the exact moment Skye understands, her eyes widening.

"You want us to have a baby?"

"Yes." Jemma says timidly, a reluctant smile on her face.

"A baby? That will grow into a child? Our child?"

"Well, yes." Jemma moves, sitting up a bit and leaning against the pillows, so she’s face to face with Skye who is on her elbows, looming over Jemma. She also sees Skye’ glance at her boobs, which are not far from her nose and she just knows Skye is plotting how to stick her face between them. But Jemma has more important things to tend to, like explaining to her wife that she wants a child.

"You see, after today’s’ party, when I saw you with all those kids and how you were with them, and when I saw you holding that little girl- I realized that’s I want that. I want a little girl or boy that’s only ours. I want to come home to you holding our child like that." Jemma almost whispers, uncertain of what is going through Skye’s mind because she keeps starring at her blankly.

"Is this too soon?" She asks, and pushes the hair off of Skye’s forehead.

E

ven though Skye looks scared, Jemma can’t find it in herself to regret voicing her wishes. When she saw Skye holding that little girl, no older than 3, the daughter of one of their neighbors, something just clicked and she felt her motherly instinct kick in after years of being dormant. When Jemma approached her, Skye had the girls’ fingers in her mouth, pretending to nibble on them and then grinned at Jemma around the tiny hand still in her mouth. The child was squealing in delight, kicking her legs adorably, and Jemma knew then and there that the reason why children were never a part of her plan, was because she never counted on Skye. She was the variable that changed the whole equation and if she had Skye by her side, nothing scared her. Not even pregnancy and raising a little human being.

"Skye, darling, say something."

She takes in a deep breath and then looks up at a wary Jemma. “Do you want us to adopt or are we getting pregnant?”

"Is that a yes? You want us to-"

"Of course I want a kid with you! Of course I want a family. I’ve never had one and I always thought we’d get to this point, but I just thought we weren’t there yet. And I’m not saying I’m not scared, I’m scared shitless but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it. If you’re not at least a little bit scared you probably shouldn’t be doing it, am I right?" Skye smiles and leans closer so she can give Jemma a reassuring smooch.

"So, adopting or getting pregnant?"

 ”I would like to try and get pregnant first. I would like for us to adopt at a certain point, because of… you. And what you went through. So if we can pull a child out of the system and offer him, or her, a loving home, we have to do it. But I would also like to experience being pregnant. Surrogate for you.”

"That’s wonderful, Jems." Skye smiles and kisses the nearest part of Jemma that’s not covered by her white tank-top, her chest. "And you’ll be the one to carry it?"

"Obviously."

"Obviously? Why obviously?"

"Honestly, Skye, you’re not exactly fit to carry out a 9-month pregnancy."

"And why the hell not?!" She asks, voice high-pitched.

"You drink."

"I don’t have to."

"You smoke."

"Pfffft- one cigarette every 6 months!"

"And you have a tendency to go into the field whenever Coulson asks you and end up getting thrown into a wall! That combined with your daily intake of sugar, energy drinks and coffee makes you an awful fit. I don’t do any of that, hence I don’t have to make any sacrifices and I really want to do it."

Skye hesitates only for a second before whining: “Fineeee. You could be right. But I want you to know that you don’t have to do it. I would be more than willing, if you decide at some point that you don’t want to do it.”

"Thank you, love. I’ll remember that, but I really want to. I won’t change my mind."

"We’re having a baby!" Skye yells and kisses Jemma’s chest again, before finally burying her face between Jemma’s boobs and hugging her closer. Jemma squeals and laughs as Skye presses kisses from the hem of her tank-top over her chest, up her neck and chin, until she reaches her lips and then goes back to her place between Jemma’s breasts.

"It’s going to be a long journey. It won’t be easy." Jemma combs her fingers through Skye’s hair and wiggles down a bit, so Skye can make herself comfortable with her head on Jemma’s shoulder.

"I know. Lots of doctors and needles and counting days and peeing on sticks. But we can do it."

"We can. We will. And soon we’ll have a little mix of the two of us keeping us up at night." Jemma says.

 

Skye stays quiet for a good minute or two, before she speaks up, her voice a whisper in the dark room.

"But that’s not true, is it?"

"What’s not true?"

"That it will be a mix of the two of us. It will be my egg and it will be our child, because it will grow inside of you, but we’ll have to use some strangers’ sperm and he or she will have his genes. And that’s not important, I truly don’t care, it will be our kid, no matter what, but biology sucks."

She feels Jemma heave a heavy sigh beneath her. “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

"I know. It just sucks big time that we can’t make a baby." This time Skye raises herself on her elbow to look down at Jemma. "Sucks that I can’t just make love to my wife and get her pregnant. We can’t decide to ‘try’ or simply get carried away. I hate that I can’t give you baby."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I do too. But, as I said, there’s nothing we can do, so no reason to dwell on it. And you’re wrong, you are giving me a baby. Maybe the method isn’t common or traditional but you are still giving me a family. And when we adopt, that child won’t share any of our genetic material, but it will still be our little boy or girl. Blood and DNA don’t mean anything. You know that better than anyone.’’

Jemma says and presses a firm kiss to Skye’s lips, sealing her words.

 

Skye smiles and lays back down, curling herself around her wife.

‘’I knew I married you for a reason. You never fail to make me feel better. And don’t mind me, I’m bitter that I won’t have an excuse to have copious amounts of sex with you under the guise of ‘making a baby’.’’

‘’Don’t worry, darling, we’ll still have a lot of sex. When the hormones kick in, there’ll be a phase when I’ll be extremely horny. It’s quite possible you won’t be able to keep up.’’ Jemma gently pokes Skye’s side and pulls the covers over them.

‘’Ha! Yeah, right! It’s like you don’t know me at all. Have we actually met?’’

‘’Mhm… I’ll see what you have to say in a few months. Unfortunately, it’s also quite possible I will turn into a complete monster, switching between a clingy, needy but sweet pregnant lady, and a total mad woman, that throws tantrums about nothing. I apologize in advance.’’

‘’That’s fine. You’ll be carrying my child. I will worship the ground you walk on and love you regardless of your crazy woman tantrums.’’ Skye says sleepily, nuzzling her nose into Jemma’s neck, the warmth and rhythmic breathing of her wife’s body, lulling her to sleep.

‘’I will hold you to that.’’ Jemma murmurs and tightens her hold on Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	7. Baby Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic that’s inspired by ironbunneh's (ironbunneh.tumblr.com) magnificent art, that you can find here: http://ironbunneh.tumblr.com/post/88552472523/in-my-mind-skye-wouldnt-let-jemma-be-the-night

Skye was tripping over her feet, her eyelids heavy and dropping as she gently swayed the baby in her arms to sleep. The sky outside was already turning light blue and she knew it was going to be one of those days when she has to pour Red Bull into her coffee to stay awake. She was sure she was going to crash as soon as she lowered her daughter into her cradle, but she wouldn’t trade her current exhaustion, the feel of her daughters soft breaths on her neck and the way small, jelly bean fingers clutched at her shirt, for the world. Of all the things she thought were going to be her favorite, it never occurred to her that it would be how Sarah’s tiny diapered butt fit into the palm of her hand. She particularly loved that her baby’s weight made the wedding ring on her finger press harder into her skin. One other thing she never thought about was whether that whole idea of only one ‘soul mate’ was true or not. It never crossed her mind to doubt the phrase and she took it as a given- one true love and that’s it. But once they handed her the little bundle and her daughter looked up at her with her blue eyes for the first time, Skye realized that whoever came up with the theory was a clueless shithead. She only had to look over at a smiling, exhausted Jemma, who was leaning back on her hospital bed, while Sarah wriggled about in her hold to debunk that theory. 

 

Also, she was pretty sure her baby and her wife were the only two people on the planet for which she would spend days without a minute of sleep and not even think about complaining. She might have to jerk herself awake every day at work and try her best not to lower her forehead onto her desk and fall asleep, when the Communications Department is in need of running, but she would rather endure that than allow Jemma to get up in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying. That was the deal: Jemma carries the baby, but once he or she arrives, Skye takes over the night shift and works while Jemma is on materinty leave. The conversation about who was going to carry the baby wasn’t long and went something like this:

"Because, Skye, there is no way you can endure a pregnancy. You drink-"

"Pffft.Occassionally."

"Smoke."

"Whaat?! Sometimes."

"Are completely addicted to caffeine and you have a habit of going into the field, even though you’re not a field agent anymore, and you somehow always end up being thrown through a wall."

"Fineee."

 

Jemma was sure Skye wouldn’t be so stubborn about it, but she quickly realized her mistake when Skye remained absolutely adamant and even resorted to almost tackling Jemma in the hallway and then carried her back to bed when she once tried to get up and lull Sarah back to sleep. She stuck to their deal even if Jemma often caught her practically asleep on her feet while making coffee in the morning.

On one such occasion, Jemma cornered her in the kitchen, trapping Skye against the island with her arms, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Sweetheart, there is no reason for you to be doing this. I’m well rested and don’t have to go to work. Let me go to her when she wakes up at night and you sleep. It’s not fair."

"This is perfectly fair and it was the deal we made. The fact that I did nothing , zero, zilch, while you were pregnant for 9 months and had to go through all that morning sickness, hormonal changes, cravings and not to mention the labor- isn’t fair! What did I do? Donated an egg? That’s the equivalent of rolling over and falling asleep."

"Love, that’s not true.’’ Jemma crooned and rubbed her arms. ‘’You were with me every step of the way. You were with me every single time I was nauseated, holding my hair back and waiting right there with a cold towel. You had patience for every crazy, hormonal mood swing. Any craving I had, even if it was at 3 a.m., you would get up and get whatever I needed, without a second thought. I agreed to this- we agreed that I’d be the one giving birth, and you did your part perfectly. You were amazing and I adore you." Jemma leaned in to give her a soft kiss and could feel Skye smile against her lips.

"I love you and that was wonderful, but that was the least I could do. You still spend the whole day doing stuff around the house and taking care of our daughter, so I’m not giving away my night shift. End of discussion." Skye kissed her quickly before hopping off the stool and grabbing her coffee. From then on, whenever Jemma tried talking about it, Skye would just glare at her and go: "Rolled over and fell asleep".

 

Jemma was familiar with this side of Skye, the fiercely protective one, and it was no secret that she was more physical and aggressive of the two. Her arms were stronger and more muscular, legs longer and faster. She was more likely to slam a beer bottle into a guy’s head if he got too grabby with Jemma and get into a bar fight, as well as quicker and more attuned when it came to sensing dangerous people and conditions.

But when Jemma got pregnant, Skye took it to a new level. She started pulling Jemma behind her even if they were just crossing the street and she deemed the street too busy or didn’t like the speed at which the cars were going. She stared down anyone who looked ready to upset her pregnant wife and Jemma had heard “Honey, I’ll handle this” and “-my wife and child-” more times than she can count in those 9 months. Skye carried the umbrellas, the groceries and luggage, jumped out of bed whenever there was a storm outside in order to beat Jemma to getting up and fiddling with the windows in the dead of the night. She tucked her in and bundled her up when the weather got cold despite Jemma’s protests. At some point, she started sleeping in shorts and T-shirts which are acceptable in public, well, more acceptable than her tank-tops and superhero underwear she usually slept in, because Jemma would start craving brownie-fudge ice cream at 3 a.m. and Skye would just roll out of bed, grab her keys, and be on her way. She would tuck Jemma against her side when they were walking down the street, making sure to put herself between her wife and the cars driving by, her hold extra tight to ensure she can’t trip or slip on anything. On cold days, Jemma would use the opportunity to snuggle into Skye’s neck and hide from the cold air. Those would be the days she particularly loved their height difference, because it meant she could lean up, angle her head just right and kiss or bite that spot under Skye’s jaw that made her knees buckle and her spine tingle.

The only problem with all this was that overprotective Skye, who used phrases such as “my beautiful pregnant wife” and “the mother of my child” made Jemma want to jump her, very, very often and Skye wasn’t that eager. She was too careful, worried that Jemma was exerting herself too much, that it could hurt the baby and when, in the middle of giving Jemma exactly what she needed, Skye’s head popped up from between her legs and she asked, in a horrified whisper, eyes wide, “Are you sure the baby can’t see me?” -Jemma lost it. She threw a hormone induced fit, which started with her pushing Skye’s head away roughly and ended up with her crying in the bathroom, saying how Skye didn’t find her attractive anymore and was using stupid excuses not to touch her, while her wife pleaded with her through the door.

 

If Jemma thought protective Skye was the sexiest thing ever, once little Sarah came, she found herself falling harder in love with her wife. The tenderness and love with which she looked at their daughter and the gentleness with which she held her and pressed her cheek to Sarah’s pink, soft skin made Jemma melt, her heart swelling. When she saw how smitten Skye was with their baby, a blissful smile almost constantly gracing her lips, she’d feel such a surge of happiness and love that she didn’t know what to do with it or how to show it. Often, after she put Sarah to sleep she couldn’t stop herself and Skye would suddenly feel those long, capable fingers pulling her hair aside, shortly followed by warm, seductive lips on the side of her neck. Skye would grin and plead ‘’Wait, wait, just let me finish this sequence’’, and Jemma would nudge her, asking her to scoot forward on the bed or in the kitchen chair, depending where she found her, so she could slide behind Skye and continue with her maddeningly gentle seduction technique. She would let Skye work, her touch never too teasing,  but always there, her legs on either side of Skye’s hips, chest pressed flush to her back and hands sliding under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and back. ­Her lips would stay pressed to one spot on Skye’s bare shoulder, breathing her in, and Jemma would only occasionally place an open mouth kiss to that same place or slide her lips up and down the exposed expanse of skin.

At times she’d find Skye in bed and would rip the book out of her hands or close her laptop, abruptly shoving it away, so she could straddle her wife and kiss her senseless. If Skye was sprawled on the couch, mindlessly watching TV, with Sarah sleeping on her chest, Jemma would find a way to squeeze herself into the small space between Skye and the back of the couch, so she could curl herself around her with her head on her shoulder and thigh on her stomach, their joined hands resting on their baby’s back. She constantly sought out Skye in that way, needing the physical touch because she couldn’t come up with a better way to show her the depth of her feelings.

Skye wasn’t any better, constantly needing to at least smooch Jemma on the lips if she was passing her by in the hallway or if she was just getting up from the couch to get something, swooping in to kiss any part of her she could reach: shoulder, hip, temple, back, if Jemma was otherwise occupied in the kitchen or carrying Sarah around. She seemed unable to fall asleep unless Jemma was nuzzled into her chest, their limbs intertwined, and Skye’s arms around her holding tight even in her deepest slumber. When they were working side-by-side on their laptops, Skye would reach over whenever her hand was free so she could interlace their fingers or kiss Jemma’s palm and knuckles.

If they thought they were in love before, after Jemma’s pregnancy and having Sarah, they were completely mad about each other, their feelings reaching a level where they both admitted how it scared them at times because it was too much.  Now, when they were allowed some intimacy, there were moments when nothing was enough. No matter how close they were, it was never enough. Their lips would be visibly bruised and swollen in the morning, arms sore from holding tightly onto the other, but they both still felt like they needed more.

 

When she was with Jemma, she often got wrapped up in her wife and how in love she was, her mind preoccupied and completely focused on the woman before her. But when she was alone with Sarah at these ungodly hours, lulling her to sleep, with the apartment and the world around them silent, regardless of how exhausted she was, Skye had the chance to truly appreciate what her life had turned into and to go over all the choices she made that in the end brought her here. That might be part of the reason she refused to hand over her night shift to Jemma, because she was reluctant to let go of this peaceful routine that always made her reflect on her life and everything she went through, all the shitty foster homes and parents, the people that disappointed her and the evil she experienced. Remembering all of that only strengthens her resolve to be the best mom she could ever be and protect her family with everything she can. Another part of it is that she feels like she’s missing out on Sarah growing up while she’s at work, so these late night sessions give her a little piece of mind and assure her that she’s present enough in her daughters’ life. Not to mention that Jemma had to endure a 9 month pregnancy and Skye felt really guilty about not being able to share that burden.

Even after explaining all of this to Jemma, she still keeps offering to take over and let Skye get more rest, so she isn’t surprised when she spots Jemma in the doorway to Sarah’s room as she lowers the baby into the cradle, although it’s close to 5 in the morning. It’s obvious she just rolled out of bed, because her face has the tell-tale sleepy softness and blush, and even though she’s on the other side of the room, Skye knows exactly how warm she is right now and what she smells like. She also knows that the first thing she is going to do as soon as she’s close enough, is bury her nose in Jemma’s neck and unruly hair, because a sleepy and soft Jemma Simmons smells like home and love.

‘’You are incredibly stubborn.’’

Skye only smiles at her and rolls her eyes.

‘’We are going to have a big problem on our hands.’’ Jemma whispers as she tiptoes over to Skye, where she’s gently pulling the colorful blanket over Sarah’s sleeping form.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Skye asks, and reaches out for Jemma so she can pull her closer and embrace her from behind, arms tight around her waist, nose and lips immediately firmly planted against the skin of her wife’s neck.

‘’If our daughter turns out to be as stubborn as you, that will be bad enough. But Lord help us, I’m not any better than you. She’s bound to be worse than both of us.’’

‘’So we’re screwed.’’ Skye chuckles, but quickly goes back to her nuzzling and Jemma melts back into her.

‘’Pretty much.’’

 

They both stay silent as they sway side to side and watch Sarah’s tiny back rise with every breath. Skye feels her eyelids growing heavier and keeps putting more weight on Jemma, until she’s practically sleeping on her feet. She’s not entirely sure how Jemma does it, but after a soft ‘’Let’s go, darling’’, she’s suddenly in their bedroom, being pushed down onto the bed, her legs lifted up after her torso and a few seconds later a firm body is pressed against her, a familiar weight thrown over her thighs and long fingers sliding under her shirt to rest on her chest. Instinctively, she rolls over, draws Jemma closer against her, her leg riding up onto Skye’s hip and hand ending up between her shoulder blades.

Jemma burrows deeper into the nook between Skye’s shoulder and neck, using her bicep as a pillow, and the last thing she hears before she drifts off to sleep is Skye whispering:

‘’Jems?’’

‘’Hmmh?’’

‘’I’m really glad I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Coulson and Ward kidnapped me that day.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go and check out ironbunneh's amazing art (ironbunneh.tumblr.com/tagged/my art) and blog (ironbunneh.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


	8. You Can Sleep Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma decide to go to the UK and spend Christmas and NYE with Jemma’s family. They first have to fly there, though.
> 
> I stumbled upon this pic (http://skimmonslab.tumblr.com/post/107868674469/you-can-sleep-right-here) on my tumblr dashboard and immediately had to write something. Let’s just pretend the bearded and graying guy is a girl and Skye…
> 
> Set right before chapter 4, 'A Slip of the Tongue'.

Jemma hates commercial travelling. Yes, it sounds awfully spoiled and her whole life she’s been one of the few lucky ones who can afford business class tickets, drivers and luxury transportation, but she still hates it. After a few years spent on the Bus, flying around the world in an airborne penthouse, waiting in line and spending dozens of hours in cramped and most probably unhygienic seats, sounds awful. Not to mention that a lot of the people she comes in contact with are cranky and unpleasant. So, commercial transportation is a nightmare for Jemma. She can’t find a comfortable sleeping position, no matter how big the seats are, since she tries her best not to come in contact with the seats or any surface of the airplane or train.

But Skye changes all that.

The first time they fly together commercially, Jemma understands what she’s been missing this whole time. Their first “normal” flight together, happens when they decide to go to the UK and visit Jemma’s family for Christmas and New Years Eve. While they wait at the gate, she has her head on Skye’s shoulder, rubbing her face against her soft, gray hoodie and inhaling her girlfriends scent, leaning into Skye’s body as much as she can and putting as much distance as possible between herself and the old man next to her. The plane they board is very spacious and the business class seats Skye procured for them last minute are so comfortable, Skye immediately sinks into hers without thinking once about the cleanliness of the material underneath her, while Jemma frowns but refrains from trying to wedge something like her scarf between Skye’s cheek and the seat.

After an hour, Jemma starts wiggling in her seat, trying and failing to find a comfortable sleeping position. She keeps shifting and twisting this way and the other, tucking her legs under her body and trying to fit herself into the seat, until Skye interrupts with a “What are you trying to do?” and Jemma turns around to see her girlfriend staring at her with an amused expression.

"Trying to find a bloody comfortable sleeping position!" Jemma almost growls, exasperated. "I hate planes. And trains. And busses."

Skye laughs, but quickly pulls up the armrest between the two seats. “Twisting around like someone is roasting you, won’t help. Come on.” She says as she opens her arms and beckons Jemma towards her.

She stares at her outstretched arms. “Um, I’m not sure what do you want me to do?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “You come over here and lay on me. Curl up as much as you can on my lap, with your head on my shoulder. And I keep you in place, so you don’t come in contact with any of the dirty, nasty, radioactive seats.”

"Now you’re just making fun of me."

"I’m not. I promise. Come. Sleep in my arms."

Jemma’s expression melted. “Awww, that is very sweet and romantic of you.”

"Shush. It’s pragmatic. Don’t ruin the moment."

Jemma does as instructed and with Skye’s seat slightly reclined, it’s easy to find a comfortable position, with Skye cradling her to her chest and her arms keeping her firmly in place. She’s in Skye’s lap, only her legs on her own seat, her head on Skye’s shoulder and face nuzzling her neck. One of Jemma’s hands curls into Skye’s hoodie and the way she keeps rubbing her cheek against Skye’s skin, as she burrows deeper and deeper, becoming more and more comfortable, makes Skye’s heart swell. She looks and feels so small in Skye’s arms, when she’s curled up like this and Skye can only hold her tighter, pull her closer.

The movement stirs Jemma and she drowsily asks, warm breath and lips tickling Skye’s neck: “What about you, love? Will you be able to sleep?”

"I’ve got my human sized blanket and pillow right here. No worries." To emphasize, she leans her cheek on top of Jemma’s head and lets her body relax. As a response, Jemma kisses the side of her neck and murmurs a quiet ‘I love you’ before returning to her position and giving into the safety and comfort of sleeping in Skye’s arms.

Although she thought she’d follow Jemma right into dreamland, with Jemma’s chest expanding rhythmically against her own, warmth and soft breathing lulling her into sleep, it takes Skye a while to calm her mind down. No matter how nonchalant she has been, meeting Jemma’s parents is still a big freaking deal and just the thought of entering the Simmons family home makes her heart race, but now there’s no Jemma to calm her down with a smile and a kiss.

She’s met Jemma’s parents already. Over Skype. Long before her and Jemma got together.

Ever since the team has been disbanded, and Jemma, Fitz and Skye all decided to settle down at the Academy, Jemma’s parents insisted on a weekly Skype session since they got to see their only child so rarely during her field work days. And Skye got to meet them even before she realized that she really wanted to defile their daughter in different and oftentimes, very crude ways.

She not only met them, but talked to them even when Jemma wasn’t there. She’d answer a Skype call or pick up the phone when Jemma was in the shower or held up at work and was herself surprised how at ease she felt when talking to those two people that sounded and looked like her girlfriend.

Still, telling Mrs. Simmons over a webcam about what Skye and Jemma had planned for the weekend, as Mrs. Simmons prepared tea in her huge kitchen in Sheffield, was not the same thing as spending 10 days with Mr., Mrs. Simmons and a bunch of other ’Simmonses’ in their house, where they could easily judge Skye’s every movement, sentence and look. She was terrified because she had no idea how to act. If she was too distant and cold towards Jemma, they’ll think she doesn’t care. But if she’s too handsy and there’s too much PDA, she can come off as disrespectful and lewd. The main problem was that she didn’t know what was acceptable- how do you behave when meeting your girlfriends’ very British, very high class, parents and extended family?

She’s heard “Skye, darling, we love you already” and “Jemma, please send our love to Skye”, more times than she can count but that knowledge doesn’t calm her right now. The only thing that can calm her as Jemma softly snores into her neck is repeating “Jemma will be there the whole time. You’ll be with her. Just follow her lead and you’ll be fine.” over and over, until she convinces herself and feels the stress leave her body.

As if on cue, Jemma yawns like a puppy, all warm and content, and moves slightly in Skye’s arms, so she’s completely on her side, stomach to stomach and chest to chest. Her warmth seeps into Skye’s body and her own breathing automatically adjusts to Jemma’s, the rhythm hypnotic. She only has to look down for complete peace to wash over her, because Jemma’s lovely face is relaxed, dark eyelashes casting a long shadow on her cheeks that have a sleepy blush on them. Her hair is falling out of her messy bun, long fingers are still curled into Skye’s hoodie and her lips are slightly parted, kissable and inviting as always. Skye can’t resist twisting her neck and leaning down to gently kiss the corner of her mouth and her cheek, which only prompts Jemma to curl even further into her and stay in that position until the pilot announces they’re landing soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> These were posted on my tumblr (skimmonslab.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-bliss-au) and I'm sorry if you already read them and thought this was something new.


End file.
